


Let Me Jog Your Memory

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Pantora, Separatist ambush, injured Obi-Wan Kenobi, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up in the halls of healing, not knowing how he got there. Thankfully he has Padme and Anakin to help him remember.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, ObiAniDala - Relationship, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	Let Me Jog Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> [demoncat131 asked:](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/624872014700740608/for-your-open-prompts-obianidala-obis-been)  
> For your open prompts: Obianidala, Obis been knocked out in a fight and wakes up to Ani and Dala cuddled up next to him on his bed in the Healer Halls.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Prompt - Some Obianidala fluff pls? it could be anything

Obi-Wan has a pounding skull when he wakes up. His head feels heavy, his arms feel heavy, his chest feels heavy. Like there’s leaden weights on top of him--

Oh, wait.

There _is_ something on his chest.

Some _one_ , actually. Two someones.

His head is still pounding, but he relaxes a little as he cracks his eyes open and recognizes the two weights on his chest.

Those two...

He smiles fondly, gently working his arms free from underneath his sleeping friends, wrapping an arm around each of them. He’s not entirely sure how he ended up here, or why his head hurts so much... but he’s with people he cares about, so he must be safe now.

Once he’s had his fill of admiring their gentle, peaceful faces in sleep, he lets his eyes drift away, taking in his surroundings.

As he starts to recognize them, he stiffens up, heart pounding fearfully. They’re in the medbay-- in the _Temple_. What is Padme even doing here? Why would they get into a _bed_ with him? Not that he’s exactly complaining, but-- What possessed them to do this where anyone can _see?_

If anyone catches sight of this, they’ll draw the wrong conclusions. He and Anakin will be expelled for sure, he needs to get them up, get them off--

Sensing his panic, Anakin wakes, grumbling softly. “Mmph, Master...”

“ _Anakin_ ,” the elder Jedi hisses, tone filled with worry. “What are you _doing_ , we could be seen.”

“I know, ‘s okay.” The knight lifts his head, an unhappy sound leaving his throat as Obi-Wan’s hand removes itself from his back. “You fell, under the ice. Safest way to warm you up was body heat. We volunteered.”

Oh. Well, that explains his pounding head, the searing ache, and the tingling in his limbs. “I see.” He doesn’t remember it, but he knows they were headed for Pantora’s moon, so the ice checks out.

“It’s really good to see you awake,” Anakin says, tone softening. “You had us both really worried.”

Obi-Wan lifts his head a little, wincing at the pins-and-needles feeling in his shoulders. “... I would say it’s good to be awake, but frankly? This is awful.” He gives up on that, dropping back down. “Exactly how long was I out? I don’t even remember landing on Pantora.”

Anakin’s concerned expression grows. “Well... we didn’t land, exactly. We crashed.”

“On a diplomatic mission?”

Padme is awake now too, and she announces herself by joining into the conversation then, and consequently making Obi-Wan jerk a little in surprise. “We didn’t quite get to the diplomacy part.”

“The damn seps were waiting for us.” Anakin explains, jaw tight. “They were holding the parliament hostage, the Pantoran leaders were forced to request us. It was a trap.”

Obi-Wan nods, trying to remember, but it’s like grasping at water. “... Last I recall, we hadn’t even dropped out of hyperspace. What happened?”

“You really don’t remember anything?” Anakin asks, sounding put out.

Padme’s tone is soft and soothing. “Ani, he was under the water a long time, memory loss was expected.”

“I know, but--” Anakin’s voice is strained. “Master, exactly how much _do_ you remember?”

“Is there something I _should_ remember?” Obi-Wan asks, a bit lost. His last memory isn’t anything remarkable, just some idle chatting between the three of them as they travelled along the hyperlane. “You didn’t answer me, how long was I asleep? How long was I underwater?”

Anakin looks crushed, and Obi-Wan can’t begin to imagine why.

Padme doesn’t look much happier, but she has the composure to answer. “You’ve been out for a few days. The healers thought you’d be in a coma for at least a few more weeks, actually. You were under the ice for almost ten minutes.” She sits up a little to look at him, not hiding her concern. “I thought-- but, Anakin didn’t give up.”

He can feel his Padawan taking ahold of his arm and gripping him tight, as if he’s worried he’ll slip away again. The pressure makes his muscles ache, but he doesn’t dare try to pull away. He can sense how much Anakin needs it.

“I suppose I owe you one, Anakin,” Obi-Wan states, trying to keep his focus on them both.

“You owe me more than one, old man.” Anakin points out, but he sounds oddly subdued. “I think you’re at 5. 6, counting Cato Nemoidia.”

“We’re not counting that,” the elder Jedi responds easily, frowning. Something isn’t quite right here. “I feel as if I’m missing an important detail. What else happened?”

Rather than answering him, Padme and Anakin share a look.

He can’t quite decipher it... Anakin seems unsure, while Padme seems to be challenging him. Again, he gets the sense that there’s really something important that he’s missing. He’s too tired to figure out what it could be, and his memories aren’t being forthcoming with any hints.

It seems that Anakin wins out, frowning as he looks away from Padme. “Nothing. We crashed, ejected, and your pod went through the ice layer. I got you out and breathing again. Senator Amidala kept an eye on you while I went and liberated the Pantoran Parliament. So, you know. Just like any other mission gone sideways.”

Before Obi-Wan can get out a response or another question, Padme huffs her frustration, shooting a quick look towards the door. “Actually, Master Kenobi,” she starts, shooting Anakin a quelling glare before she looks back over at the other Jedi, eyes soft. “I have something I hope might jog your memory.”

He’s about to ask her to clarify, when she... well. _does_.

Obi-Wan doesn’t have time to react before he’s being kissed, his eyes going wide as Padme Amidala’s lips press against his own.

He freezes up in shock, about to push her away and demand to know what she’s thinking... only...

This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, is it?

His vision fades momentarily as a memory takes over, recalling the last time he had the Senator so close to him. And that’s not all, she wasn’t the only one to kiss him.

Obi-Wan snaps out of it as Padme pulls away, his heart beating far too quickly in his chest.

“Oh,” he states intelligently.

Padme is smiling patiently at him. “Remember now?”

He does. That trip through hyperspace wasn’t all idle chat. He remembers flashes-- his own growing frustration with their continued charade, despite his many attempts to hint that he _knows_. An argument, a kiss, a confession. Several confessions. A few more kisses.

And then the rude awakening as they dropped out of hyperspace, directly into an ambush.

It’s all fuzzy still, but he remembers.

“The important parts, I think,” he responds, looking between them both with a mixture of apprehension and interest. After a second, a rakish sort of smile makes its way to his face. “Though, my memory could do with more refreshing.”

Anakin doesn’t need to be told twice. He can barely contain himself, really.

Not that Obi-Wan minds; he isn’t even sure he’s not dreaming. And if this is a dream... it’s not one he’s particularly interested in waking up from.

“I love you,” Anakin says breathlessly when he decides to let Obi-Wan breathe again. “Both of you, so much.”

Obi-Wan and Padme trade a warm, happy look before answering at the same time.

“We know.”

**Author's Note:**

> And Master Che walks in in 3... 2... 1...
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
